1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic catalog system, a catalog printing method, a server, and a computer readable recording media recording a program that is used in the server.
2. Description of the Related Art
When new products are developed by manufactures, exhibitions are held to display these new products.
At the exhibitions, catalogs are distributed at the same time to display new products.
In the case of a large scaled exhibition, the number of new products is increased and the number of catalogs also becomes voluminous accordingly.
As a result, if a person visited the exhibition and collected catalogs of interested products, the number of catalogs becomes considerably voluminous and heavy to bring them back to his company.